A robin in love with a fox
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: When my OC (myself really) leaves New York for three years now and lands in Gotham Damian starts to discover new things about the world while helping me to ask for help and while I keep a few big secrets from them. will I tell them or will they tell me the truth about Batman and his sidekicks.
1. Arrived in Gotham

Not everyone can be happy in life. Sometimes you lose things or people you love and other times you regret doing something that made you lose everything in life.

Jasmine Hamato was given a journey by her father for one year she had to say goodbye to her friends and her brothers. She was placed as an orphan to travel from place to place once she found a safe place to stay from the foot she had to stay there for a year. Tommy Ray was the one to search for family's for her to be with but after a certain time he would be called by Jasmine and taken away while the family gets arrested for many things when in reality the foot were about to catch her.

But when Tommy was about to crack and send her back to New York to try to find her onw life style he gets a long ranged phone call from someone telling him that his problem would be solved this person was from Gothom city. The billionaire himself Bruce Wayne. He told him he would be happy to take the girl in.

At Gothom airports Alfred was waiting with the car ready for two guests to arrive until his phone rings.

"Hello?" he asks to the caller.

" _Um hello is this Alfred Pennyworth?_ " asked the caller " _This is Tommy Ray saying we have arrived_ " said Tommy.

"Ah yes mister Tommy and may I ask where you are at this moment?" he asked.

" _Yes were actually getting to the exit you said to meet you at so not long now_ " replied the man.

"Ah yes I see you coming out" said Alfred as he ended the call.

"Hello Alfred this is Jasmine" he said after shaking hands he pointed to the girl next to him.

"Ah yes Lady Jasmine sadly master Bruce is in a meeting so he will be home late" said the butler.

As the trio got into the car Alfred wouldat times take a look at the duo in the back seat of the vehicule. Bruce had ask him to watch them to see if there was anything to take into note.

"So then Lady Jasmine how was the flight?" he asked her.

"Ok I guess" she answered not looking away from the window.

Tommy would speak to the butler asking how things were at the manor and if there were anything to be noted about.

Once back at the manor the butler helped them to come inside with the luggage "Master Bruce has taken in three boys who had lost there family while taking care of his 10 year old son that has arrived some time ago" he said to them.

"I see well then I hope to meet them when I come to visit personally" said Tommy before turning to the young brunette "Jasmine be good ok things will get better soon I promise" he said before saying goodbye for the day.

The butler took a look at the man and saw that he was more of a french man with blonde hair with blue eyes and wore a button white shirt with gray pants and white shoes.

"Well then Master Bruce will be back after the meeting and so will the boys so if you would please come with me to your room" he said as he took her bags letting her take her time to follow him.

As they got to the room the girl would look around, see what room are there that she can see that aren't closed while the butler believed that she was just in need of time before talking to him.

Her room was nice and big with its own bathroom to her left with the closet at her right the bed was big and there was a large window where she noted she can sit on it's edge with no problem with pink accesorises at places.

"Master Bruce was in hopes this would please you but because he did not have any lady guest here he needed to ask some of his friends for help" explained the butler.

As he placed her bags on the floor he was about to leave until he heard a simple "Thank you" from the girl . She wasn't looking at him more of at the window but that was good enough for him as he closed the door behind himself and walked to the kitchen to prepare her diner.

She came down stairs about a few minutes later after she was done putting her things away. When Alfred saw her he remembered something "Master Bruce called saying he will be here for supper as for the boys they wont be long to come home" he said only to have her nod.

As she sat down on one of the chairs Alfred sighs and sits next to her "You aren't ready to talk are you now?" he asks waiting for an answer or at least a movement of her head.

"I am shy but I just need time before I can talk to you and the others after meeting them" she told him.

Now that he thinks about it Bruce was like that after his parents died and then he became the batman, found some sidekicks and here he was now as a billionaire.

He tried to ask her a few questions butmost of them weren't answered. When he was about to ask her if she wanted a tour the front door was opened and voices were heard as yelling.

As he went to see three black haired boys with blue eyes were yelling at one another making the young girlgo up to her room with her meal.

Each of these boys were different from one another. The first one was the oldest named Dick Grayson he was 23 years old, was dating an alien princess named Starfire, goes to Gotham state university and was the hero named Nightwing.

The next one was Timothy Drake who is 21, is in his second year of university, is the new leader of the Teen Titans and is the Red Robin.

The last one is Damian Wayne the only member who is blood related to Bruce he is 17, is in his last year before university and is Batman's sidekick Robin his birthday was coming soon aswell.

"Well then maybe if you didn't help me I would have won!" said Tim "Oh! So it's my fault now that I helped you" exclaimed Damian.

"What is the meaning of this?" the butler asked "Tim got into a fight with some new kid at school who thinks that Tim was showing off" started Damian "So he made him get into a fight which Damian got in and stopped the new kid and there fighting for that" said Dick.

"Well it helped the guy won't bug him anymore!" said Damian "Of course not he's in the hospital because of you!" yelled Tim waving his arms into the air.

"Well I need to get back to Star she wants some help with the moving since we just bought something" said Dick as he was leaving.

"Ah yes the items you keep telling master Bruce that it is a secret" the butler said moving to stop the two boys from further fighting.

Dick only chuckled and left them to handle things on there own but just as he was at the door "Lady Jasmine has arrive and Mister Tommy wishes to meet you all tomorrow" Alfred said "Don't worry i'll be there to meet him and the girl besides i'll be back to talk to Bruce anyway" he said leaving.

Alfred was looking at the three other boys not understanding why two of them were fighting for a stupid thing until he noticed that one of them was no longer at the entrance.

It was when he was down stairs that Bruce arrived with his usual suit with no tie "Alfred has Jasmine settled in yet?" he asked "Well Lady Jasmine is still getting around things but given time she will start speaking to us all" he replied.

With a nod Bruce looked at Danny "I'm guessing that Dick brought you all here?" he asked "Yeah and he said on the ride here that he would be coming with Starfire tonight to meet Jasmine" said Tim.

The whole time Jasmine was in her room at the window looking at her locket while looking at the sky and the entrance where a boy left and a man came in.

Inside the locket were two pictures, the one on the left was her and her 1 year old big sister Miwa with her mom and dad the four together and happy, on the right was herself when she turned 16 with her 15 year old brothers Leo, Raph and Donnie and there new member Mikey who was 7 years old since she found him when she was allowed to go to the surface when she turned 15 and her now rat father.

But that was three years ago now she was 19 her three brothers were 18 and cute little Mikey was going to turn 11 in a few months and she was hoping to video chat with him since she wasn't able to do so for his previous birthdays.

The last time was three years ago and she first left that lasted three months before she moved somewhere else only to move again and again and that caused her heart to brake.

The locket was something to show that she was an Hamato, a golden locket with the kanto of the clan, there was never a day she didn't have it on her not even when she was sleeping she would take it off.

Looking back to her room she remembered when she went to look in the bathroom and her closet, they were both big but the closet had dresses around her size while the bathroom was already filled with things for her to use when needed.

The room was nice too just a little out for her taste, she never really had a room like this since she lived in the New York sewers most of her life so why would she comfterbale here anyway.

Night came around and the only time she had some visit was from Alfred asking her if she was going to join the others for supper only to have her shake her head no. Bruce would have hoped to meet her but this was going to be normal since she was new around here so why would she want to come down to eat now.

Dick arrived with Kory (aka Starfire) later on that night "Awwww so I won't meet her yet?" he asked anoyed.

"Sadly no Dick but in she will come out to talk but until then we just have to wait" said Bruce.

Jasmine was near her door to watch them. She wasn't fully ready to meet them all and since she just got to be with Alfred she wanted to get used to things before then.

"And i'm guessing you two will be staying for the weekend?" he added "Yeah but were going to leave on sunday since monday is a test" Dick said.

Jasmine decided to go back to her room while being seen by someone who decided to go and see her. Kory was at her door, she made sure to not be seen by the others so they could maybe talk even just a little bit would be good.

Knocking on the door lightly she waited for an answer or even the door getting opened. As the door gets opened the red haired girl smiles inside for at least getting something "Hi there i'm Kory but you can also call me Starfire" she greeted.

Jasmine said nothing but nodded and moved to let her enter her room "You know it would be nice if you came down stairs even just to say hi" she said "I don't do well with many people around" Jasmine said.

The young girl walked to her window and opened them to sit on the eadge while feeling the weak wind that was blowing "Have you ever felt like when you go somewhere new for the first time and meet new people you can trust them?" she asked not looking away from the sky.

Starfire was confused "Yes actually" she answered making Jasmine look at her "I came from somewhere far away and was very confused to the life style I needed to take here but with the help of some people who lived here they helped me why?" she said.

"I've never seen much of the outside world other then from New York with my dad, my friends, and my brothers. When I was sent on a journey to stay safe for a year it turned into three and i'm still unable to go back until I find something inside of me" she explained.

At that moment Kory discovers that she might have made a connection with her "When you say you've never seen much what do you mean?" she asked as she waited for an answer "My family are mutants. My father got turned into a humanoid rat, the three baby pet turtles he got became humanoid turtles and when I was 15 I find another one only younger" she explained as she took the locket in her hand to open it.

Kory looked inside to see the two pictures that even though one of them was very weird it was something that touched her heart.

"I am from the planet called Tamalan and I am one of it's princesses. I didn't come to earth because I wanted to but because I was a prize for someone" she started "When I first meet Robin he and I started to get together when we were the Teen Titans and even after he became Nightwing we were still together" she continued.

"But don't you miss your home?" Jasmine asked "I do but I can go there when I want to just not all the time" was her replie.

The two girls kept talking from one thing to another each telling a story that happened while the other would say something that happened to them that was alike in a way.

Downstairs the boys discovered that Starfire left them some time ago and knew she went to see Jasmine but they decided that even if they wanted to know they wouldn't look into to security footage.

Now they were in the kitchen waiting for there meals to come around until they heard noises coming around to the kitchen.

"Come on it wont go wrong. Don't worry there just going to ask a maximum of one question each nothing more and if they ask anything more then you can just hit them or something" that was Starfire for sure.

As she walks to them she was pulling someone in with her only to lose her grip and fly after that person while the boys were confused and Dick was surprised at her choice of movement.

When she came back it was with a young girl in her grip "You know when grabbing someone like this it really is not fun for the person your carrying" she said.

Alfred came in to see what was going on "Ah lady Jasmine you have decided to join everyone I will bring more then" he said before leaving.

As the boys turn to her mostly Damian sees her clearly from where she was now that she was on the ground.

Her dark brown hair was long and tied into a ponytail, she had purple with pink glasses over her brown eyes, she was wearing a long sleaved purple shirt with a pink clawed mark with dark blue jeans other then that to all of them thought she was cute but for Damian he started to have feelings for her.

For her she never even want to come down stairs but the sound her stomach made telling her she needs food, so she was brought downstairs and here she was now at the kitchen where the others boys were waiting for there meal.

As she down with Kory next to her Bruce decided to make a conversation with her to try and make up for not being able to meet her at the airport "So Jasmine where were you born?" he asked as it made her look at him "I was born in Japan a year after my older sister Miwa. But then the one my father believed was his friend attacked, burning our hom and killing my mother and my sister" she explained "But my father made us move to New York" she then said.

Bruce was surprised at the story she said "But you don't look or sound japanese" he said "Ā naruhodo watashi wa Nihon no shudan o sagasu ka,-on wa arimasen'node, watashi wa Nihon karade wa arimasen yo" she said sounding insulted(Oh I see because I don't look or sound japanese means i'm not from Japan) making Bruce and Damian surprised by how fluent she spoke.

"I never thought you would talk well like that" Bruce told her "Thank you my dad was sad because he never got to teach my sister anything so I asked for help and everything with japanese stuff and it made him happy and then a year later my three little brothers wanted to learn aswell" she explained.

When Alfred returned with the food she took her plate saying she was tired and wanted to be alone and see if she could do some self homework on her laptop. As she left Damian was intrigued by her and wanted to learn much more about her and what she did back in the past.

Once in her room she heard a ding sound coming from the computer and almost droped everything on the floor as she got on the bed to see who wanted to videochat with her. On the screen was the name CaptainRyan101 which means Leo so she clicked the accept button and the screen changed so they could see one another and herself.

" _Hello? One-san? Are you there?"_ asked a blue masked mutant turtle "Yes Leo i'm here how are things for you?" she replied to her brother who she saw was on the couch.

" _Oh! Things are going fine here well Raph got into a fight with Casey so there not talking"_ he explained "Casey? Who's Casey?" she asked _"Right Casey is a guy who meet Raph and followed him to our lair plus he knew April from school"_ he explained first _"But I think meeting him would be better anyway do you want to talk to Mikey since when I said I would try to chat with you he refused to go to bed anywhere but in your room hope you don't mind sis"_ he then said.

She giggled at this leave it to Mikey to do something like that "I don't mind and get the little one over here I want to talk to him about things that you are not allowed to hear" she said making her forest green with dark blue eyed brother chuckle as he went to get the little turtle.

A few minutes later a flash of orange came to the screen showing a sea green turtle with baby blue eyes and freckles appeared on the couch _"Ne-san! Hi how are you? How are things with you? Where are you now?"_ he asked her not stopping for a breath "Calm down Michelangello and let me talk . Now i'm fine, everything is going great and i'm in Gotham city right now living in the Wayne masion" she explained to her little brother.

"Now then does Raph still hate you?" she asked him making his huge smile turn upside down while nodding "I see are the guys still teaching you things?" she then asked making him nod _"I learned both my alphabet and made it to count to 35!"_ he said to her getting all happy.

"That's great i'm very proud of you speaking of learning ready for my lesson?" she asked him as he nods "Ok so in my room there's a book named 'The night of the light' with a picture of the sky you do know how to read now right?" she asked getting a nod "Good then in a week I want you to read and when I come back to another videochat will talk about it ok?" she said getting another nod.

" _Ne-san when will you come home?"_ he then asked "I don't know little ninja soon I hope but not now ok so just wait a little longer" she told him getting a sad nod.

They kept talking until Raph came in the video. He demanded for Mikey to move calling him a squirt, pushed him off the couch making him cry causing her to close the chat while thinking of many insults for him to be called the next time they have a little chat online.

She ate as she talked to those two and was happy until her hotheaded brother came in the picture but mostly her third brother wasn't there and it got her worried that she wanted to try and talk to them again only for an image of Raph came in her mind and moved that idea out of her mind.

She went downstairs to bring her plate to the kitchen to see Alfred doing the dishes "You missed desert I had hoped you would like my chocolat fudge cake" he told her as he putted her dishes in the sink with the rest.

She only sat down "May I ask with who you were chatting?" he then asked while Bruce came in the room to get a cup of coffee "Someone I know" she simply said.

"Dosen't say who it was" Bruce added "I don't need tosay who it was if the person wasn't a danger to me or you" she then said before walking away to her room.

As she walked up the stairs she encountered Dick "Kory told me she told you who she really was" he told her "Yeah and?" she asked "Well she wouldn't tell me what you two had said but I think it's really great you two are getting along so well" he added while smilling at her.

She nodded and continued her way up to her room so she could do some home made school work from her brother Donnie he made so she wouldn't need to go to school since he was so smart.

Opening her computer she went to the document page to then go to the file named 'Donnie's homework on the go' to do a file she had to finish so she could then send it to her brother and see if she did any mistakes before getting the next one from him.

There deal was that he needed to send her a test which needs to be completed so she could then send it back to him. If she gets a 90 or higher in each of these tests she would get a new one to do and would not receive another one unless the last one was completed.

Right now she needed to name the five rarest metals she had gold, silver, platinum and rhodium the last one was a hard word for her to remember and she was very stuck.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked making her yelp, close her laptop and hold it to her chest thightly making sure no one could take it from her.

"Don't you ever knock before enterring?" she asked almost raising her voice "I did but you wouldn't answer so I came in to see you typing what's it for anyway?" he then said "If you must know it is called self homework" she said "So you do homework on yourself to grade your own answers?" he asked "I don't need to answer that now can you please leave" she demanded almost going to push him out.

But he stopped before leaving "Jasmine you can trust everyone here with anything that your hiding don't think that we won't believe you from you tell us alright?" he said as he closed the door leaving her with her thoughts going into her mind with new ones about this place and the people she just meet today on her first day in Gotham city.


	2. Found! LITTLE NINJA!

The next morning, Jasmine woke up in her bed with the laptop on her lap, she understood that she must have fallen asleep while doing the test, as sheturned to the alarm clock she saw that it was 6:25 a time too earlie to connect with her family. Opening the computer she went to take a look at her test to see if she had made any mistakes before sending it to her little brother Don to be then grade for her.

Once checked and then sent to him she got into the warm shower to then get changed into something much more cool since it was very hot today, she putted on a simple white with light pink rosed sun dress with simple white ballet shoes while tying her hair into an almost complete bun letting some of it loose on the bottom before she left the room to get herself something to eat.

As she got downstairs she realised she might be too earlie right now and that it was around this time she woke up to get ready for training. When she got to the kitchen she noticed the lights were on and that Alfred was there making breakfast.

"Lady Jasmine I never believed you would be an earlie bird" he told her as he flipped some pancakes "Well you know what they say the earlie bird catches the worm" she said while taking a few hot pancakes into her plate as he chuckled to her joke making a few more.

She couldn't talk about her training due to her name was now Jasmine Lessard to hide her Hamato name so she wouldn't be found, and the worst cased scenario was that she told them her real name right after she arrived. Taking a bite her eyes widen causing her to stuff her face in those pancakes.

Alfred chuckeld at her actions as he finished the last the mix before putting everything in the sink "I will get the others while I believe that master Bruce is already awake" he said as he walked out of the kitchen to get everyone tocome and eat.

Jasmine nodded as she got some fruits to eat together not noticing Bruce come in the room. When he saw her seated as he went to the coffee maker "You look like your in a good mood I see" he said while pouring himself a cup. She was so surprised from this that she yelped while that someone else was there with her in the room. Turning to the voice she noticed he was both smilling at her and drinking some coffee.

"Guess I surprised you?" he asked "May~be" she said in a sing a song in a way making him chuckle "Well then maybe we could talk about your real past then?" he proposed as she froze her fork close to her open mouth.

Putting it down on her plate she refused to make eye contact with him "What are you talking about?" she asked him trying to make it so her voice sounded normal "I had some of my tech peoples look you up and found nothing on you. No records, no birth place not even your parents name" he explained as he placed his mug on the table.

"When they found for me the phone number of your 'family' I called them to talk to them about you but they told me they never had a daughter named Jasmine even the orphanage they would bring you to told me the same, so tell who you really are before I find it instead" he said getting face to face of her.

"BRUCE!" yelled Kory as she got in to then get infront of her new friend "What do you think your doing!? Come on Jasmine were done here and Bruce don't even think about trying to figure all of this when she just got here!" she said as she took both her's and Jasmine's plate to eat somewhere else.

Since that day for a whole month he had yet to figure her out due to the little information he had on her and it was starting to make him become much often the Batman then ever to distract himself with the boys. Dick and Kory came quite often with Tim mostly because she wanted updates from her new friend and talk to Jasmine's family and friends.

Today was the same as always Jasmine was still in her room but talked with everyone but Bruce and Damian since he would train to understand something. As he walked infront of the front door a huge flash of red came up to him as he understood that it was his Justice League friends.

"Hey there Bruce! How are things here? You doin' ok? How's Damian?" asked quickly Barry Wallen also goes by the name Flash.

Superman, Green arrow, Kid Flash, Super boy, Megan, Artemis, Mr martien and Red arrow were here in there normal outfits to not show who they really are.

As they spoke Wally saw Jasmine walk out of her room wearing a black gi with a red sash, black chiness shoes with her hair in a bun and on her back was a brown wrapped item tied with a red string. About a few days after she got here Kory and Dick decided to show her around the city so if she went out she knew where she was or where she wanted to go, while getting to know her better since they were the only ones who knew now who she was and got her some new clothes and some blond wicks. She told Tim a week later and Alfred was starting to find things out for Bruce so she told him everything and decided to tell nothing to Bruce.

Wally whistled to her but while everyone heard him she didn't since she was mostly focused on a box she held in her hands while she walked off somewhere "Great just what I needed my best friend flirting with another girl infront of his girlfriend" said Dick as he and Kory walked in with Tim and Damian not far behind.

At that moment Artemis elbows her boyfriend in the chest making Conner Kent (Superboy) and Megan laugh with the others as Wally held his chest "Seriously did you have to hit me that hard?" he asked her "Maybe not if you hadn't tried to flirt" was her replie "Besides it wouldn't have worked since she's listening to music can't you see her headphones?" asked Kory.

"You do know that sometimes does who wear headphones over there ears might not be listening to music right?" asked Jasmine as she turned to them making her bun turn into a ponytail since she made it loose enough to do so but still tight enough to hold her hair.

As they froze from her now icy voice they raised there heads to see her now soulless eyes that she was showing them before taking something in her hands on a wire of her headset, press a button and walk off somewhere other then to stay with them to talk more then she did just now since she had much more important things to take care of right now.

"So that was Jasmine huh" said Roy has he leaned into talk to Megan "And I thought I was worse when I was looking for the real Roy Harper" he added at the end as she nodded to his words "Maybe I could look into her mind to figure something out?" she then proposed to them "Not a good idea Megan she can be very 'dangerous' in a way if forced to talk about certain things when brought up" explained Dick.

Walking to the backyard training area she made sure that she had everythimg with her, placing the wrapped item down she walked with the box to certain ground, placed it there, pressed a button on the top and walked back a few steps. The box started to glow a yellow color as it shaped itself into a robot turtle with baby blue eyes.

"Greetings Metalhead 3.0 i'm Jasmine and it is in your program to help with my training" she explained to the robot as it nodded to her and they both got into a fighting stance as the others came out to watch what she was up to until they saw the robot.

She was the first to charge at him to trow a punch at him until he dodged her, she started to move her body to try and trow a few kicks and punches at her for them to be either blocked or dodged by him. As she got irritated she noticed he was changing stances making her understand it was her turn now to block, she took two steps back before doing a triple back flip, landed on her feet and while getting in her stance.

The others were surprised at how a good fighter she was, she block and attack well from the moves the robot trew at her. She was moving with good precision and a calm mind just like her sensei told her to when in combat and that no matter what show no emotion or distraction it would show weakness to the enemy and would take advantage of it.

The fight got bigger now that Metalhead was using his weapons that he was given by her genius brother that he had collected from there scavages in items to improve the lair. She loved fighting especially her brothers since she could help them improve, her father chose her to be the leader because he knew she could bring balance, but when it was decided she would go on a solo journey she placed the leader title to her blue sibling until she returned.

At times he would ask for help but she never hated it infact she loved being needed since it her feel usefull to them even if she wasn't there right now. Metalhead got out the kraang blaster she took the first time she encountered them when her brothers followed her and got hurt, because of that she punished herself by not leaving either the lair or her room for a whole month even when her father told her that it was a simple mis calculation.

About the time her 16th birthay was coming she then saw the kraang again and found Mikey near the pet store they were at to collect something and decided to bring him with her not caring that Raph hated him she decided to take full responsibility of him.

He started to blast at her while she ran from one way to an other while jumping to an acrobatics pole to trow herself into the air to give her an advantage in a certain way by moving around a lot. Bruce was surprised at how well she was fighting and moving as he started to think about making her his other sidekick.

As Jasmine does another back flip to dodge another attack, Metalhead then moves with high speed to her and hits her only to rip a part of her favorite gi making the robot move back quite fast and started make an alarm like sound "Oh yeah you better be doing that" she said as her eyes started to glow a faint light pink color, she held in her hand the ripped part of the outfit.

She then went to swiftly undo the ribbon in her hair making the wind blow it to the left, she then went to remove her top of the gi to show a light pink belly shirt under it and then went to remove the bottom to show her black and pink shorts to get into an expert fighting position.

Her eyes were now sharp like the eyes of an animal, completely glowing a bright pink color, her hair turned a light gray as ears grew on her head, nine tails matching the color of her hair appeared, claws grew while on her cheeks were matching pink marks and on her chest was a kanji shizen meaning nature in japanese.

There eyes widen as markings of cherry blossom branches appeared on her body, Bruce never believed someone could change like that he would now have to interogate her about this now that he saw her turn into this.

Her form became nothing but a blur as she vanished into thin air only for Metalhead to get hit by something both strong and fast. Jasmine appeared seconds later before vanishing once again due to the power she gains when using it.

" _When given power gains great responsibility that depends on the person who receives it. They can either use for good and help others in need or use it to hurt others and make them run in fear"_ her father told her when she first made the ability come to life on her body.

As she attacked the robot she sensed eyes watching her, taking a quick look she saw those same people from earlier watching her move and fight she sighs knowing she would have to explaine later to ruce about all of this now that a part of her true identity was out in his open eyes.

But then right before she could land another punch she made a perfect triple backflip from three shurikens being trown at where she was seconds ago "Well the fox has claws who could have guest" said a voice not far from her right.

The group saw a completely bony like black/gray dog, a red fish with robotic legs and a tiger wearing clothes with blasters while holding a large brown bag with something alive and moving inside of it "Tigerclaws, Fishface and Rahzar never thought you would be here in Gotham city what happened did Shredder decide to leave you at a circus?" she joked at them while giggling at there names.

Itwas then that Tigerclaws trew the bag, coming out of it was a badly bruised and hurt sea green turtle with an orange mask around his eyes. As he opens his eyes showing the baby blue orbs of his "MIKEY!" she shrieked running to him to take a look at his wounds.

His injuries weren't to bad but they needed to be treated soon before he had an infection "Nie, Raphie, daddy there all captured" he whimpered to her as she gripped him tightly to her chest as her energy grew even stronger.

"You shouldn't have done that" she growled at them "Oh? And why is that?" asked Fishface "You've seen my three other brothers angry however" she started as she stood up as her little brother went to Metalhead "I'M ALL OF THEM COMBINED BUT WORST!" she yeld as the markings on her skin turned black with torns.

Her eyes were fully pink zero white in them and a huge pulse of energy exploded around her as her hair floated as if the wind was blowing at her in every direction. She charged at them faster then the speed of light and hitted all three of them all the while the injured turtle tot was with Metalhead hiding behind him not taking his eyes off of his older sister not noticing that Bruce was going up to him.

"Your not safe there come on!" he said and the three ran to the others to be safer until the fight is over. Jasmine grabbed Fishface by one of his robotic legs and completely ripped off of him making him unable to walk before she trew it at Razhar making him fall down. Tigerclaws used one of his blaster to shoot her down only for each blats be dodged by her speed, she was too fast for him but maybe he could distract her in a way.

Pointing the blaster at the little turtle made the girl's eyes widen, as he pulled the trigger she moved so fast that she destroyed the weapon with her bare hands "LEAVE NOW!" she yelled making the three mutants run away from her rage.

Once they were gone she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes making the marks and her form change back to normal, Mikey was moving away from the group to run to her sister who looked like she was turning back to her original form "Nee-san? Are you ok?" he asked her as her eyes were still closed.

When she heard her little ninja's voice she opened her deep brown eyes to look at him with a simple pure smile "I'm fine little brother but we should look at your injuries and you can tell me what happened" she told him making him nod to her as the walked back to the others with wide eyes "We'll talk later right now my brother needs me" she said walking inside the mansion.

Once inside she brought him to her room to go and get fixed up, she got him into her bathroom so he could wash himself as she got a first aid kit she wanted to help him the best way she could and with the help of Metalhead they might be able to do something.

When he came out she got him on the bed to dissinfect his cuts as he told her what happened. From what he said the three older turtles went with April and Casey on a regular patrol, two hours had passed and had yet to return making there father leave the lair to search for them while he would hide somewhere safe.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door when Jasmine was about to open it the door opens on it's own to show Bruce, Alfred and the others either coming in the room or waiting out there "I thought I said we would talk later" she said as she walked back to her little brother to wrap up his arm "You did but this problem of yours has been started on my propertie and I am now connected to it so hope you will tell me who you are completely" he replied as he walked to the little turtle to help dissinfect his legs.

She started by the beginning where her father Hamato Yoshi became childhood friends with Oroku Saki who was a baby when taken in, they had both fallen in love with the same girl Teng shan where she married Yoshi and had tow daughters Miwa and herself while not knowing how furious Saki was.

He had burned there home killing her mother and older sister, her father made them move to New York and a year later adopted three baby pet turtles only for them to be mutated into humanoid rat and turtles leaving herself un touched. They moved to the sewers to stay safe and as the years went by they grew, when she turned 15 she was able to go to the surface only for her to befollowedby her brother getting them injured, a year later she found Mikey and brought him in ther home.

"So why was he left there?" Bruce asked "They thought he was a failure" she replied "And how so?" Alfred asked "His freckles they thought that they were some ilness" she explained to them "Since when he was a normal turtle he didn't have them yet only after his mutation" she added.

When Mikey was wrapped up in bandages Bruce decided to leave them alone to rest after all that had happened just now. His friends left after talking about all of this while Damian had been nowhere to be seen until he went to the bat cave to see him infront of the computer searching about her past life.

"I never would have guess you would be interested in her" said his father "I'm not just curious about her past" he replied closing a useless file that he had read "And yet you are searching at the same time pictures of her from files on the satelite over New York" Alfred said bringing some tea with Dick and Kory behind him.

And it was true just behind a file there was a piece of a picture of someone there "Let's see who that is shall we?" Dick teased as he took the mouse to see the picture. It was of Jasmine with a red haired girl smilling together as they walked on the streets, next to it was another picture again of Jasmine but she had a different look on with three other turtles behind her as they ran from one roof to the other.

Damian had turned a bright red when the pictures were now seen by the others he just wanted to go up to his room, take his sword and commite seppuku to end it all. Bruce went to search something elsefrom what Damian was looking and was able to find everything about Jasmine and the death of her mother and sister.

For the rest of the night they stayed there to find out more about the girl from all files they could find on her and things that had been placed on the New York news hoping they could save her family in time.

Morning came the two Hamato siblings woke up together happy to be together once again. With Mikey like he is it would take some time before he is fully awake from the medication that was given to him before he went to sleep.

Carrying him to the kitchen she saw that Alfred and the others weren't here yet, as she placed her half sleeping brother she went to look for something to make for breakfast. It was when she was cooking that the others came in and Mikey was starting to wake up "Is he?" started Dick "The effects of the drug is still in his system he should snap out of it in a few minutes or so" she replied not looking away.

At that moment the little turtle started to mumble something about Raphie taking the teddy she made for him and using it as a target for his sais when trowing them making her mad at him but it didn't last long for he started to be fully awake. Walking to him she made sure that he could see her "Nee-san am I still dreaming?" he asked her.

"You tell me. Do you see a unicorn dancing and singing with Raph while Leo and Donnie are sliding down a rainbow?" she asked him as a joke making him raise a brow. He raised his head and looked around to see none of those things "I don't see that just a group of strangers watching us in a kitchen" he said to her "Then you're not dreaming little ninja!" she exclaimed.

"A unicorn dancing and singing with Raph?" Bruce repeated "What? He's never smiled a real smile to him or dance so he dreams it up with a unicorn once" she replied.

When Mikey's eyes widen he jumped at that moment into her arms sqealling like a highschool girl would when seing a hot boy from school but when he remembered the other humans he then yelped and hid inside his shell making her drop him from the sudden change.

They all stared at her "What?! You try having a sibling who never saw other humans other than yourself or the ones you saved there lives and brought back home until they got better" she exclaimed as she picked up the small shell "Besides this is something my brothers know how to do since they were little" she added.

Once he was back on the chair she tapped lightly on his shell to make his head come out a little "Mikey these people are nice they were the ones who had been taking care of me for awhile now" she told him. She moved to where Bruce was and pushed him to Mikey "This is Bruce Wayne he's the man who has been taking care of me since I arrived" she explained.

From what Bruce could see was that the little turtle was scared of the new faces but that when Jasmine was near him he was less scared then most people would. He decided to show him that he wasn't going to either hurt him or make him go to a science lab "Hello i'm Bruce Wayne what's yours?" he asked "Hamato Michelangello" was his reply.

"Are you hungry Michelangello?" he then asked receiving a simple nod from the sea green turtle tot. Alfred went to cooking the rest of the food Jasmine was making before Mikey woke up fully. He got to meet the others and was no longer afraid of them as he told them everything that the Shredder wanted.

"So now that were here he needs to move to a location closer to us to try and take us" Jasmine said "Yeah but that would take awhile since he needs to get the reports and then pack them into cages so they won't escape" Mikey said.

"But how can we find them if we don't have anything to track them down without getting discovered?" Jasmine wondered. The duo started to think while Bruce was pulled by Damian "You're not thinking of telling them are you?" he asked his father "I want to see what they can do once they get stuck and need help then i'll tell them" he said.

They started to place a plan of what to do and where to look. Each day the plan was progressing each night Batman would make some research and use it in the morning as Bruce Wayne as an idea for them to use. So far they have found a few locations that were reserved for an un told amount of time and had yet to take a look.

At night Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Starfire and Nightwing would go and take a look at each location as a team but had yet to found anything "This is not working so far we have found six of them to be used for a certain amount of time that was yet to told and four of them aren't the ones to be used by this Shredder guy" said Tim.

"Yeah and Jasmine said that he was very crafty so who knows what he had plan for them!" Dick exclaimed with that they went back to searching and it was the last one to be searched that it was the one they were looking for while holding the prisonners who to Jasmine and Michelangello were there friends and family.


	3. Rescue two members

The next morning Jas woke up to see her sleeping baby brother. She was glad to see him smile but her family was still missing and she needs to find them.

As she got up she made sure he was still covered in the blankets before going to her shower. When she came out she wore a nice white summer dress while tying her hair up before getting something to eat.

Walking down the stairs she noticed that Bruce and Damian were already up and awake in the kitchen while Alfred was making breakfast.

As she went to sit down she made sure to have another seat next to her for Mikey when he gets up later on to come down and eat.

"Ah! Lady Jasmine, came down to get something to eat I suppose?" Alfred asked as she got seated before getting a plate of foods she liked as she waited for her brother to come down.

Looking back at the two men with raven black hair she noticed they looked tired "What did you both do to be this tired?" she asked them "Homework" Damian mumbled "Meetings" Bruce simply said as he tried to sit up better while trying to make Damian do the same while he was trying to go back to sleep.

Mikey came down as he crawled onto Jasmine's lap to stay close to her "Warm" he simply said making all the boys look at him "He's always a little cold in the morning but after a few minutes he'll let me go" she explained.

At that Alfred brought her and Mikey some breakfast to eat since it was morning "I believe you have something planned with lady Kory?" Alfred asked her as she took a bite of what was on her plate while she tried to make Mikey wake up to eat aswell.

"Yes. She said she wanted to bond some more with me so she decided that we should go do some shopping together and other things she said she had planned for me while refusing to tell me what they are" she explained as she got Mikey to sit next to her and Damian while they ate together.

He ate while she putted her plate in the sink before going to get ready some more before Kory came over to hang out with her. When she got to her room she tried to go on her laptop to do something that could connect hers with one of her brother's or friends with almost no luck for the only one that worked was Raph's and from what she could see it broke not long after the lair was attacked so she had to go to there phones.

As she worked Bruce and Damian went to the bat cave to try and search a way to save her family and friends while Alfred went to the garden leaving Mikey curious and follow the boys as they went to the cave. When they got there Mikey had seen the elevator and took pictures of the cave before it closed and brought him up for Alfred while he used his ninja skills to get back to his sister.

When he got there he closed her door making her confused "Nee-san! You are never going to believe what I just saw!" he exclaimed as he climbed on her bed.

"Oh really? Then what is it before I don't believe that you have something that I won't believe!" she exclaimed as he jumped into her lab before she turned to the alarm clock to see the time "And make it fast Kory will be here soon" she added as he got ready to tell her.

While he told her with the pictures and the video on his phone. Meanwhile Bruce and Damian were trying to figure out a plan to help save Jasmine's friends and family from this evil man's grasp "Maybe we could ask Kory to ask her some questions about him" Bruce said.

"That's likely she said that when she asked once about something like that she stayed quiet the whole time refusing to talk about it" Damian replied.

With that they tried to hatch a plan to do the rescue mission while Jasmine was being told something extremely out of this world.

When Kory got there Jasmine was already out of her room to see her as she saw Dick and Tim there with her "Ready?"she asked.

When they left Mikey went to the kitchen to help out Alfred while the two boys went to the bat cave to see Bruce and see what he found.

Jasmine never thought that this was going to be fun for her with the whole shopping thing since she never really did it for fun other then when she and April went to buy her some new clothes since her other ones were getting to small for her and she needed something new.

They even when to cut her hair shorter since to her it was getting to long and it bothered her way to much. She really liked being with Kory since they have some things in common making them good friends.

While Mikey had some fun in the kitchen with Alfred he never knew he would like cooking so much that he would try and cook with him something he was making for everyone tonight.

Bruce got a call from a man who had been hoping to make buisness with him for some time but whith them being at two different locations they couldn't make much contact or deals.

"I hope we could meet at my beach house but I will be going there with some friends" he said " _I understand I aswell will be with some friends and my daughter_ " the caller said to him.

As he hangs up Alfred enters "I understand this is your choice but I believe that it is time for lady Jasmine to know the truth about your night work" he said Bruce knew what he meant ever since she got here she would get a little curious as to where he was going at night making him need to distract her or lie so he could go as Batman.

And now that her little brother is here it would be harder to make leave for night work "Your right could you get her little brother and if you see her aswell" he said before going back to his search.

As Alfred got Mikey Jas and Kory came back with some bags that they had already brought up before coming down to find Mikey. "Nee-san you look amazing!" he exclaimed at her new look. She had cutted her hair to her chin while making it uneven "Thanks little ninja I like too" she said.

"Master Bruce wishes to see you" Alfred said to the three as they followed him to his living room to see no Bruce there "I don't see him here Alfred. Where is he?" Jasmine asked as he went to the large old clock.

He opened it to pull on one of the weights for it to move opening a secret elevator that was there "After you lady Jasmine" he said as he letted her pass first with Mikey, Kory then himself as the doors closed.

As they moved down Jasmine thought back to what her brother told her before she left with Kory _"I saw them go inside an elevator hidden behind the big clock in his living room. I got in before it closed as it moved down, when it opened I saw the bat cave Bruce is Batman nee-san!" he exclaimed to her._

 _She was surprised at what he told her "Batman? As in the dark knight? Little ninja that's impossible look i'll believe you when I see it for myself alright?" she said before she got off the bed to meet up with Kory._

As the elevator stopped the doors opened as they ltted Mikey and Jas come out first to see the actual bat cave! She knew that Mikey wouldn't let this go now that she saw this. They walked on with Kory behind since Alfred left until they came to a large computer with Bruce, Damian, Dick and Tim waiting for them.

"I see that this is a surprise to you?" Bruce asked "But you need to understand that it was going to be told to you after we could fully trust you" he added.

Jasmine was more of placing the pieces together now that it made sense how they were able to help her with finding where the ones she cares for were hidden "So this was how you knew about where they were?" she asked as they nodded "And i'm guessing you already know where they are?" she said.

She gained another nod "Northern docks, third passage of the right fourth cargo case on the left" Bruce said to them.

She was beyond mad at them for not saying anything "How dare you not say anything! We could have saved some time ago already!" she said as she and Mikey ran back to the elevator and back to her room keeping the door locked and refused to open to anyone who came.

They had tried everything they could think of to make them come out but with no further changes the two siblings refused to come out to talk to them.

At some point the Justice league came over to talk since Bruce decided to trust with this aswell that is until he is told that there was no one inside the room right now making him look at the security cameras to see that they had left to go and save them on there own.

Jasmine knew that she was going to be yeld at for this but he started it by keeping there location a secret from her and she refused to trust or believe in anything any longer for until she decided that it was good between them.

As she lands on a roof she sees that she and her brother were now at the docks and infront of the cargo the others were in. They watched the place for awhile to see how things worked before they were to make a plan to get them all out.

They didn't care if they were seen by others all they wanted was to complete the rescue mission and get back before anything else happens.

As they made sure they could get in Jasmine decided she would take watch as Mikey would get them out after making sure they couldn't be tracked. She made sure that no footbots would get in as he unlocked the others and brought them out.

Batman, his sidekicks and friends were getting to the docks as fast as they could to make sure nothing was going on with Jasmine and Mikey as they went there.

He never thought that she would have done something like this just because he didn't tell her in the first place. When they got there Jasmine was fighting some ninjas while Mikey was nowhere to be seen for now.

Jasmine was surrounded by footbots making it hard for her to make them stay away from where Mikey was for they were adapting to her fighting style.

They were watching her fight as Batman noticed that it was getting har for her as they were moving in a different way then before until one of them stabbed her in the right leg with his katana making her scream.

Eye wide he went in to fight them with the team as Nightwing went to examine her for any other injuries as Starfire searchs for Mikey.

Mikey was inside and was looking for his family, turning to a corner in the back he could only see April and Casey on the ground as his brother Raph was forcefully trying to get away to help there human friends.

He ran to them going full ninja mode to them so he could get them out. At least two of them would be fine after they escaped.

As he worked on the cuffs Casey turned his eyes to him as they widen for seeing him "M-Mikey!? What are you doing here?" he whispered to the little mutant turtle.

Now it was April who was surprised at hearing that name for she had been worried about him since they were seperated and he ahd been taken away.

By the time he was done with both cuffs more footbots came in as they went to running out of there to go to a safer location until he could contact Jas and tell her of his update.

Karai walked out to Jas as she had taken care of two more footbots even with her wound on the leg she got from being stabbed as the others were too far from her now "Guess I get to play with you now" Karai sneered as she charged tanto ready.

Batman was only able to turn as he saw Jasmine fighting a young girl maybe a year older with short black hair where the back inside was blonde and golden eyes.

Doing his very best to take care of those footbots he got to her just in time as she made a wrong move making her injury throb from a wave of pain.

He got to her in time as she was falling down and went to protect her from the final blow she could have gotten if he didn't make it in time. Karai growled at this and ordered the footbots to move out which at the same time Mikey made contact with Jas telling her that he was able to get April and Casey which Batman took the phone to tell him to go to the mansion.

With there friends going home Batman, Robin and Jas got back to the batcave to see Alfred taking care of Mikey, April and Casey as Bruce and Damian took there masks off. Bruce carried Jasmine to a cot to look at her injury before taking care of it.

"It's good to see you two again" Jasmine said to her two friends as Mikey climbed on her lap to hug her as she smiled to him at how proud she was at how he did great on the rescue mission.

"It's good for us too but how are we gonna save the others when we don't know where there going?" Casey said.

Bruce was done disenfecting the wound as he was wrapping it up while making sure nothing was broken or in need of stiching as he listened in on them.

Damian was searching on the monitor to find the security camera that could show where they were to try and find out something about these guys "Jasmine what can you tell us about those robots?" he said turning his eyes to her for a split second.

"There called footbots who were made by the kraang for shredder, what they do is after a certain amount of time they adapte to the enemies moves and defeat them" she explained as best she could.

"So to defeat them you need to use different moves without using the same one after another" Bruce mumbled as he stood up now that he was done with helping Jasmine.

"Yes if you put it like that but my brother Donnie is working on a way to take them out" she replied as she placed Mikey down so she could walk back to the elevator to get to bed for she was tired.

With Mikey she took a shower on her own and rewrapped her wound before they went to bed together while millions of ideas of where the others were raced into her mind making her drift to sleep after relaxing her body and mind.


	4. No deal Saki

As she wakes up the next morning it was too seeing her little brother running around with April running after him whispering to be quiet while Casey was looking at her "So your Casey huh?" she said for she always wanted to meet him since Leo spoke about him "Yeah that's me it's nice to finally meet you Jas" he answered back to her as Mikey jumped onto the bed and into her lap before looking at her "Were going somewhere with a beach!" he said before getting off and running out with April not far behind making her look at Casey confused "Bruce has this meeting with someone and he decided to let him come to his beach place with his family and friends while Bruce does the same. So now he wants us to get ready and since me and April just got here he got some people to help out so now you need to get ready just like the others are" Casey explained before walking out as he heard April yelling something making him leave as Jas could get to work on packing her things.

She got out wearing a knee length loose silk white dress with splashes of light rose, her hair was curled a little, wore a long small white ribbon in her hair and wore light pink flats with a bag over her shoulder with things for her to use and walked down the stairs as her brother ran past her as April and Casey ran after him again making her giggle at this "This is funny, a really funny thing to see right now" she said to herself as she walked over to where Alfred was as he took a few bags before bringing them to the car before turning to look at her "Miss Jasmine! That isn't much for a week on master's Bruce's private beach" he said making her look at all of those bags before looking back at hers confused "What do you mean the rest is in my room, I was just coming down with this one first to see if you needed any help and know for how long we were going to the beach" she explained as he accepts the help making her take a few bags with her before walking outside with him to the car before she went back to her room to get the rest of her bags before they went back inside to eat.

As he walks to the kitchen her little brother ran pass her as did April and Casey making her sigh as she waited for them to come by again so for now she was waiting for them on the stairs until they do and it didn't take that long since Mikey ran pass her once again as she moves forward as she waited for April and Casey to come just as Bruce and the others came in the room. When the duo came around she tripped April and flipped Casey over her shoulder without braking a sweat making them look at her like she did something bad "Your both doing this wrong. Let a professional do this right" she said before vanishing into thin air making them look around the whole place for her "GET BACK HERE LITTLE NINJA!" they heard her yell as he ran while giggling until she fell on him from the ceiling "And as punishment you get extra homework and training" she said as she grabbed him by his shell to take him outside to train as he tries to squirm away from her grip while it was too strong in the end and he had to give up on trying that again for now as he waits for a chance of escape from her for now.

About three hours later they came back inside with a tired and sore Mikey making the others think twice before getting her mad even once after all of that being seen happened on her little brother just now as they got to the front with them to get into the vehicle for the ride to the beach house they were going at. As they got all seated in the Wayne private jet, Mikey was having fun with the seat as he was next to his sister making her laugh at him while Bruce came over to them with a bracelet "Make him put it on" he said as he handed it to Jas just as Mikey stopped to watch them "What's it for?" she asked him as she looked at it for it was well made and looked expansive "This is a new Wayne technology that can be used for your brothers mutated form and make him look human" he explained as Mikey looked at himself as he wore an orange hoodie shirt and pants before she placed it on him and pressed a button making him look the same light skin color as Jas but with freckles, blond curly hair and blue eyes "You are just even cuter as a human!" she said as she hugged him before taking him to put on some better clothes.

When they came back Mikey was this time wearing a simple orange t-shirt with the logo "Cowabunga" as it was both loose and in his size, simple green jeans and some black sneakers with orange on them "Well I would say I did well for this but it was all I could get for him in his size in such short notice and time" she said before they sat down together again while he looked out the window making his sister do so so she could see what he saw. Damian wasn't seated to far from as he was with his father, Dick with his girl friend and Tim "When are you going to ask her out?" Tim asked as he was sick and tired of watching this keep going this long now "Yeah you've been like looking at her and watching her almost since she first got here and you still haven't done anything to talk to her yet! I mean come on she's right there and all you need to do is ask her if you can talk to her in private to make her brother go somewhere else" Dick said as even he knows the best thing to do for this right now and he knows these things well since he liked Kory since they first meet when she came to earth for the first time.

He sighs since he still has no ideas as to what he should do right now to talk to her making Bruce smirk and roll his eyes before getting up and walking over to Jasmine making the others confused before she got up, letting Bruce sit with Mikey who was pointing to something outside before she walked over to them and sat at Bruce's seat "He wanted to get to know Mikey a bit more" she simply said to them before Tim said he had to go to the bathroom right now and Dick and Kory went over to some of there friends to talk to them about a few things leaving Jas with Damian now as he had no idea what to do about it right now "Your father has many amazing things" she said to bring out the silence making Damian look at her as he told her some of the many things about his past before coming to his father getting her into it even more as she had no idea about what he used to do when he was younger.

As they land everyone made sure they had everything out and ready as they drove to the beach house where Mikey was amazed at how big it was both outside and inside making him run around the place as did his sister to get him to stop moving to let Bruce say something to all of them about all of this. The girls were in one room, boys in another and couples in there own rooms while Jas was with Mikey for they were family and she said there was no way she was sleeping in a different room from him making them do so before unpacking there things and running outside to play in the water and the sand making Bruce wonder how old she really was right now after all of this time "Ok now let's hit the waves!" Wally yells as he pulled the other boys into the water to try and impress the girls a bit making Jas turn to Mikey as she was confused about all of this right now. She never did understand certain things that boys would do for girls to impress them and what not most of the time as she just thought it was stupid and boring to her for she wanted to be with someone who cares for her and her family while not caring about how they look as he says he wants to be with her for the rest of his life as he doesn't try to impress her any ways possible for she would only walk away without blinking at him once as she would go and do something else to have a bit of fun right now "Alright little ninja what do you want to do right now?" she asked him as she wanted to have some fun with him right now, he started to scratch his curly hair making her sigh at how cute it was to her "I want to build a sand castle!" he said as he raised his hands into the air making her smile at him as she giggles a little at him for that "I guess were making a sand castle then little brother" she said as she walks with him somewhere they could make there sand castle together.

The other girls were all just talking together while the adults were inside the house talking about a few important things that needed to be spoken about right now while the boys started to get into the water by force to try and surf Jas was with Mikey as they were trying to figure out there sand castle as they wanted it to be big and awesome as it could be seen from afar "Maybe we should build this instead so it could be like a support" she said as she drew it on the sand making her brother agree to her as he added a few things before getting to work. Bruce wanted this meeting to be done well and since his new worker teammate was coming it would be only them and family meaning Dick, Damian, Tim and Jas would be there with him the whole time of the meeting even if he didn't want to she had to be there "Are you sure about this Bruce? I mean you never know if she might show who she truly is to him" Clark said to him as he walked over to the table where he was seated as he was looking over to Jasmine and her brother as they were making something in the sand together "I know but even so she needs to be there since I am taking care of her now and with the papers signed she needs to be with me for this" he replied before taking a sip of his coffee as he saw her smile at her brother who was making fun of something or someone with the sand bucket.

To what he could see the boys were trying to surf so they could show the girls what they could do while Jas and Mikey were having some fun of there own making him wonder what they were making right now "Ok we need to get changed if you want to go swimming little brother" they heard her say as Mikey ran in to get changed with her not to far behind him. When they came back out Mikey was wearing a pair of orange and black flamed trunks while Jas wore her orange and pink coral bikini before going back to their building to get the buckets so they could go into the water to have some fun together "Man those were the best waves ever!" Wally said as the other guys groaned as he made them do that and they just wanted to relax right now, as Damian went to put away his board he then saw Jas and Mikey walking over to he water "Little ninja don't go too far in there alright!" she said to him as he ran into the cold water as he still had fun in it.

He never would have guessed that she would smile like that before but as he saw her tattoo he knew that he had to find out about it "When did you get that?" he asked her as he walked over to her side as she sat on the sand while watching her little brother playing with Connor who threw him lightly into the water making him squeal of joy "Don't trow him to far in! We don't want him to drown or anything!" she yelled to Connor who nodded before moving closer to the shore to be safe "And to answer you question I got the tattoo when I was 16 and was with my friend April, we knew that it was going to be my last day in New York plus so she got herself and me a tattoo of a Japanese kanji to honor my father's home land and of an animal we both liked to remember my brothers and all of the wild times we had together, plus we were under age so we had her dad come with us to get them just to be safe since you need to 18 to get one yourself" she explained as he took a better look at her tattoo it was the word ai: love in Japanese. He gently touched it as he knew that when having a tattoo the skin is more sensitive there then anywhere else "It's amazing, I mean it looks like it was painted on you" he said to her as they spoke about all kinds of things on tattoo's "You should get on too" she said to him as he looked up to her surprised "Really?" he asked her as she nodded "Yeah! I got mine three days from now actually so we could get you one then" she said as he realized that it was the same day as his birthday "What did April get?" he then asked her "Oh! She got the word shin meaning forest in Japanese right under it on her right upper shoulder blade" she said to him as she pointed to her as April took her shirt off letting him see it as the kanji making him surprised at how amazing they both were "And you think I should get one?" he asked her again "Well yeah since you seem to like it and you like me so it would be good if I came with you to find the right one" she explained before he nodded as his eyes widened and turned to her in surprise of what she said to him.

"Wait. You knew!" he exclaimed as he was surprised she knew "Of course I did. I have strong powers and I could sense that whenever i'm near you your always nervous and besides, Bruce told me on the plane" she said to him as he started to try and find a way to make her stop smiling like that "Yeah well you know it's hard to control something you never felt before when you trained with only specific people and hid your emotions most of the time and only killed" he said to her as she looked at the ocean. She never knew that he had a hard time with certain things like that "My family is all about honor really and Raph is still trying to understand that with Mikey. But i'm sure that if you ever come and visit me in New York some day you might learn a thing or two about honor" she told him as he smirks at her "And hey your smiling well sorta your really smirking but it's close enough" she told him as he got up to see how his father was doing in there while she went for a swim in the water for some fun with her little brother, when he walked in he had no idea about what was going on in there right now "Yes so your on your way here now?" Bruce spoke on the phone "Alright mister Oroku we will see you soon then" he said hanging up and walking away to get things ready while Damian went to tell the others about this.

"We got a big problem now!" he said as they all went over to him as Jas held her brother in her arms while he told them what he heard inside making Mikey scared to death of seeing that man again "You mean to tell me that were here for some deal he's making with my worse enemy who could be asking to get things to use to kill my family!?" she said in anger as her eyes started to glow pink as she was getting mad at what she was just told about and it was scaring Mikey even more that they might be found now. The others had no idea as to what they should do to protect them both from this Oroku guy right now "Don't worry will find a way so that he doesn't take you both away" Dick said as he never wanted them to be taken away, Jas passed Mikey to Arthemis before whispering something to him which made his eyes widen before whispering something back to her making them all confused at what they said to each other before they all went inside to see what was going on right now with the adults right now before Jas and Mikey decided to keep on doing what they were making earlier today.

Bruce tried his best to explain what he had planned but he was always stopped by one of the kids making him need to wait "All I can say is that as long as she stays calm and acts like she's never seen them before in her entire life then they won't know it's her" he simply said to them before walking away as he was getting a phone call. Mikey hated this so badly, having to see Saki again was going to be even harder on him then he ever thought it would be "Don't worry little ninja i'm sure that everything will go well" his sister said to him as they were making a very tall and realistic castle from the sand they were using this whole time to make it causing all of those that pass them to take pictures or film them as they work together.

While neither of them minded the attention it was for the best if she doesn't use her powers to help them keep building right now if they didn't want to get in trouble for it right now and since the castle was almost done anyways there was no need for them either way "Alright just a last touche here and Mikey can you check over there for me? And done! The castle is ready for us!" she said to him as they were now done making it together as he was smiling from how cool it was right now making her laugh at how cute he was right now. Damian was watching them with his father as he wanted to understand this more "Father I don't understand why you wish to meet Oroku Saki! He's evil to those five and who knows what he could do to them!" he said as he wanted to explained more about this "Damian. While I understand your worries this man and I are only going to talk about if I should accept being partners with him so really i'm only going to see him once today and after that it's over" he explained making Damian nod before walking out to see how Jas and Mikey were right now, as he got to the very tall castle neither of them could be seen until he received a water balloon on his right arm as the duo popped out of the castle together.

"You have intruded into our kingdom without permission!" she said to him "Turn back or face our attacks!" Mikey replied after her making Damian confused at this until they started to trow more water balloons at him as he had to run back inside where he would be safer, but a large water balloon was thrown at the window making everyone come down as he explained everything to them about this "So this was what they planned to do with there sand castle" Bruce said out loud "Not a castle more like an empire it's HUGE father!" Damian said to them as they all went to look out the window to see that he was right. The duo was now laughing about how much fun they just had right now for they never were able to do something like that in the lair since it was smaller and they didn't have much to use only to draw there kingdom and use pillows on the others "Ok now that was fun!" she said as they were now on the lower floor of there palace as they were getting more water balloons ready to use right now "Jasmine? Mikey?" Kory asked making them look up to see her with some buckets of water and some water balloons making them look at her "May I join you two?" she asked making them huddle up before nodding to her as she flew in to get things ready for the next intruder who would come over to them soon "Ok so were all ready?" Jas asked as they were counting everything to make sure it was all good to go.

The other teens were walking out for Bruce said he had to go somewhere and the others had other plans for the day making them need to see what those two were up to making it three as Kory was now having fun with them making them need to find a way to make them stop "Alright so let's just go over there I mean they can't attack all of us at once" Dick said as they started to get closer to the empire until a bunch of water balloons were thrown at them making them all runaway from the attack of balloons "And Megan was with them with Arthemis" he added as he discovered that neither of the two girls were here anymore only leaving April with them. The girls and Mikey were all laughing together from seeing the boys run off from the balloons as they got more ready while Jas was looking through the stethoscope they had with them right now "Oh! Bruce is coming back with the others! And Oroku Saki with his stupid daughter Karai, the group of mutants he now has that are human with this man and three boys" Jas said as she growled before getting an idea "Ar watch where the girl goes, Mikey you help me load the sling shot while Megan you help us make sure it hits her head on" she said as the trio got to work with her "More to the left" Arthemis said making them do so before launching the balloon as Megan made sure it hits on there target making her scream from the cold water while they laugh about it.

"Ok now that! Was fun to do!" she exclaimed as they were still laughing together from Karai's reaction of getting the large water balloon on her just now "Are you all done with playing kingdom wars now?" Bruce asked as they all popped there heads out from the top to see him looking at them with a smirk on his face as he tried to hold in his laughter "Yes Bruce were coming down now" Megan said to him as they came out of there palace before walking with him towards Oroku Saki before taking Jassie's shoulders "This is Jasmine Lessard the girl i'm taking care of now" he said to Saki as Arthemis took Mikey in her arms as the others came over "And this is my son Damian and two boys I took in long ago Dick and Timothy" he added "I see and the little boy?" Saki asked as they had nothing prepared for if he saw him "He's our son!" Wally exclaimed as he came to Arthemis "She had him when we were young but that's the beauty of life you know?" he added in his lie before Saki nodded as he, Karai, his goons, the man and the three boys went inside with Bruce, Damian, Dick, Tim and Jas leaving the others to just wait outside for now.

She never wanted to see Saki again because of what he did to her new family as she cared so much for them and now that he has her brothers and father she doesn't know what to do about it right now "You doing alright?" Tim asked her as Dick and Damian were looking from over there shoulders as she simply nodded as they kept going to the large meeting office that was also in here making her wonder how much this place costs. As they all sat down Oroku on one side Bruce the other with there people Saki started to explain all of the things Bruce would gain from working with him of accepting his offer making Jas think of many ways of killing that monster shaped like a man right now making Damian want to try and calm her down right now as she was only wearing a towel over her bikini while they had silk vests on them so she had to hold it on her as she listens to them talking while making sure she doesn't show anything Hamato her would do making her have a hard time to do so "Jasmine" Tim whispered making her lean over to him "Bruce said that if we wanted we could leave" he said making her nod before walking out with the boys to go swimming right now not even seeing that Karai the man and the three boys were coming with them right now.

When they got outside Mikey ran over to her as she had to let go of her towel to hold him in her arms as he spoke about his 'parents' and how he was having so much fun with them making her go and see what they did together for fun making them see the floating trampoline in the water making her go in to have some fun on it with April as she got her hair in a clipped bun while Casey's was under a wig to make it look short to them, while she was having fun jumping the others were just watching them smiling together while at times jumping into the water for fun. For some reason Damian felt odd with Karai here with him and the others especially as she's coming over to him for something "Hey there Damian right?" she asked making him simply nod back to her as he refused to look at her right now for he was distracted by Jassie's squeals of joy at how much fun she was having right now "So how did you guys get Jasmine?" she then asked as he simply went into the water to ignore her and have a little bit of fun like Jas said for him to have "Hey Damian! Come jump with us!" she squealed as she did a back flip before falling into the water making him climb on and start jumping with them making her laugh and smile at him right now at how fun it was to see him smile like this and it was a real smile this time.

Bruce was still listening to what Saki had to offer him before having enough "Mister Oroku" he said "Please call me Saki" he replied "Saki. While I understand what you have to offer I will have to pass on the offer for I am an extremely busy man who also has a son and a girl at home who needs to see me from time to time. I do not have time to come to New York and see how things are there and come back to just work and not see them" he explained before bowing to him "The offer is off and over" he said before walking out to see his friends before walking outside to see how the kids were doing right now. Seeing Jas having this much fun made him and the others get change to go for a swim "Oh no Bruce Wayne! You are jumping with us! Now come on!" she said as she pulled him into the water to then get onto the trampoline for her only to have some fun in the end with his son, Jasmine and her little brother as Saki walked away with his daughter and his goons while the man and the three boys had vanished all of a sudden with April and Casey for some odd reason that none of them knew of right now until they were about to go back inside making them start looking for them.


	5. Attack of the truth

"I wonder where they went, it's not like them to just leave and say nothing" Jas explained as they all went inside, Saki, his daughter, the man with the three boys and the two guards had left for a hotel not far after the offer was denied making them all worry when April and Casey had gone missing Jas had told them about April being alright with Casey at her side but they could tell that she was worried for both of them even so from her words, they decided to get something ready for dinner right now making Damian watch as Jas simply looked out the window looking at nothing of any source making him start to worry about her a bit at the moment but he still kept away from her at the moment for he believed that she only needed time to herself at the moment but even so at times he did wish to go a talk to her to see how she was doing but decided against it. Instead he went to the boys room where he and his friends were staying while the girls were in another room and the adults all had a room of there own "You should go talk to her" he turned to see Connor at his side making him then sigh "And say what?" he asked as Connor sat down at his side "I don't know really, you just need to let her know that your there for her about all of this going on for her" he said making Damian think for a moment before nodding and going down the stairs to look for Jas as she was still at the same spot he last saw her in with Mikey close by to her with a worried look on his face making him walk over to them, he knew that Mikey would not leave her side so it was for the best to let him stay where he was right now "Jas can we talk?" he asked softly as she didn't even turn to look at him for a moment making him sigh "Were going to find them one way or another" he said making her look slightly over to him from the corner of her eyes making him sigh once more at the small effort she giving him at the moment.

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) came over at that very moment he looked over to the girl who was not even looking to acknowledge him "I think it's for the best to wait a bit before talking to her about this" he explained making Damian sigh as he gave up on making her talk to him at the moment, he wanted her to open up about this but it wasn't working so it was for the best if he stopped for now so instead he decided that the best thing to do at the moment was give her some space and let her talk about it to the girls with that Damian decided to go for a quick walk on the beach while the others were busy making Kaldur'ahm simply try and make Jas open up while the others were busy on a few other things of there own. Sitting on the sand Damian decided to look at the sky as the sun settled for the night making him wonder if there would ever be something good to come out of this at some point, looking at the calming waves coming close to him made him wonder why they were so calm now "Want to talk about it?" he turned to see Dick sitting down next to him with Jason and Tim at his side "She won't look or even talk" he explained as he looked back to the ocean "I know it must be hard on her but I just don't think she should worry about this if she knows they will come back soon" he explained with a sigh as he stared at the water as it got to his toes gently to make him slightly shiver "True but you need to understand what it's like to loose someone, remember when we thought Dick was dead? He comes back like that and doesn't tell us much about why he did it and makes us help him. It was hard on all of us when he was dead and I thought that things would never get better" Tim explained as Jason nodded.

"It's like when I died, all I wanted was to see my mom again after I thought she was dead this whole time and instead Joker tricks me and cause an explosion where we were both stuck making us both die only for your mom to bring me back" Jason explained making Damian nod as he remembered when he was told all of this by Jason of what his mother had done, with a sigh Damian stood up with the other three to go back inside and eat as he saw Kori and Artemis at Jasmine's side talking to her as best they could to make her open up again from all of this making the boys go to the kitchen where dinner was ready for them to eat together. Jasmine was given a plate next to her but it was left untouched making Bruce worry about her actions at the moment, walking over to her he got to her side "I can tell that this is hard for you about them both missing, but I promise you that we will find them and by tomorrow they will be back by then if not then will go even farther to find them" he said as he saw her lips moving at that very moment and he could tell she was saying something to him "What was that?" he asked in a whisper for her to hear only "In the forest, somewhere deep they will be and if there not back now it will be too late" she mumbled making him nod as he got Connor, Wally, Megan, Clark and Roy to go there and look for them making them all move out in an instant as he moved back to Jasmine's side to keep her comfort.

He then noticed how the plate she was given was just simple and light for her and realized that Dick had made this for her and she was eating it slowly while while looking at the sky making him go over to her and see how she was doing, he was actually glad to see her eating at the moment as it was good for her to keep up her strength making him smile as she then set it down for she was finished eating it now "Let's get you to bed and by tomorrow morning your friends will be back here without a problem" he explained making her nod as Kory get her to bed while he took her plate to clean it up "At least she ate" he looked to see Jason doing the dishes alone at the moment making Bruce nod "True yet i'm worried about her condition from seeing Saki, it was like she wanted nothing about him" he explained making the boy nod before going back to his work. The others came back with the duo looking slightly frightened about what happened but the moment April saw the condition Jas was in she went straight to her side while Bruce went ask Casey what happened to make them vanish, for some reason they heard something coming from the forest and they decided to go and see but when they saw the others they caught in some net and there friends were nothing but holograms and they waited in that net until Megan got to them to get them out of the net to get back to the place "We had no idea who set it up but I think someone that worked for Saki did it and knew we would fall for it the moment we saw" he explained making Bruce nod as he turned to see April holding Jas close to her as the brown haired girl cried from the fear of loosing her friend making him sigh as he decided that it was late and that they should all be going to bed now for some sleep from what happened today in total making them all agree and get to there room for some well needed sleep for the night while he did a bit of research on a few subjects.

He wanted to know more about Jasmine and her past so in order to do so he had to look into other things that were her friends and her father, the man who raised her to become who she is now but it was hard because there were many files to decode or to gain by taking time to hack in so he had no other choice but to wait for morning to look them up, Jas on the other hand could not sleep even with April next to her to make sure she was alright did not help at all so very quietly like the great kunoichi she is she got out of the room and down the stairs where she could be more at peace from everything and try to meditate so as to connect with one of her family member's right now but as she got into position all she could think of was what could have been done to them making her sigh "Is something bothering you at the moment?" she turned to see Clark there making her watch as he walked over to her side and sit down on the floor with her "You look like you need someone to talk to at the moment" he explained making her look at him for a moment before looking down to her crossed legs as her hands held her ankles in place at the moment. It was then that she started to quietly sob to him her problems and feelings about what happened to her so far, Clark simply stayed at her side to listen as moved closer to her slowly so as to not scare her while stopping at times before slowly and gently going to hold her close to him making her able to hear him breath and his heartbeat as his chest rose slowly making her start to relax from him as she started to slowly close her eyes making him smile down at her "It can be hard sometimes to believe that the pain is too much but, it's for the best to trust in the ones who can try to understand you and that you can to about almost anything that comes to your mind" he explained making her nod to his words as they enter her own mind to think about everything else for a moment "I think, that Oroku Saki knows that i'm a Hamato and that Mikey is actually my little brother" she said making him nod "Well then, I think that can be fixed but you will need to help us for our next move" he said before gently lifting her up into his arms "But for now it's late and I think it would be best for the both of us to go to bed right now" he said as he flew up to her room first before going to his own.

She thought for a moment about everything that happened before sleep took her over, she wanted to help others but how can she when she doesn't know what to do to stay calm herself? It made her mind become just wide awake once again as her thoughts clouded her way of getting some sleep at the moment making her wonder when she even was going to get to sleep right now during the night as instead she turned to the side and closed her eyes as she prayed to get some sleep right now for even just a little bit for when morning comes she can try and think about all of this then and not when she was trying to get some sleep, the rising sun got to her eyes as she woke up to her surprise from her sleep as the other girls were still sleeping at the moment making her get up as she was no longer tired and she wanted to eat at the moment as she was now hungry as to her surprise Kaldur'ahm and Jason were up and making breakfast so when Megan sensed her walking in the room she and Connor greeted her with a simple smile making her nod to them, she then went over to the couch to look outside until Megan sensed her fear to notice that Oroku Saki and the little group he had with him the day before walking over to where they were staying "Jas come here" Connor said making Jasmine nod to him as she got behind him for protection while Jason went over to the door to wait for them to knock and then take two minutes before opening for them the door.

"Take her" he said as he pointed to Jasmine making her gasp as Jason and Kaldur'ahm went to keep them out as Clark and Bruce came down to see them, they were demanding answer for trying tot take Jas but the man simply stayed quiet as his men went to try and get in to get the girl "You stay away now!" Bruce yelled making her slightly jump as Connor took her up the stairs where she would be a bit safer with the others right now making her stay there while he went back downstairs to see how things were going now, it was weird that they wanted her all of a sudden but even so they had to protect her from this man at all costs like for Mikey, April and Casey "What is going on Connor!?" Damian demanded as he was explained the situation as they got downstairs to see a small fight going on right now as they decided to join in on this battle.

While in a way it was weird that they were here they all knew that Jas would not be able to handle seeing him right now of all times as she stayed in the room where she could be safe for now until they leave and she can then come out to meet up with them to see what should be done next, she during the time stayed alone in the room for the others decided to go and join in on the battle that was going on right now with Oroku Saki for he wanted her for some reason and there was no way she was going to follow in with his demand not one bit for she was happy with Bruce and the others with how nice they are to her since she first got here, but at the same time she felt like something else was up like there was a secret a deep dark one was hidden from her since long ago making her wonder what it was and why it was kept from her from the start as the need to know started to take her over slowly as she stood up to try and find something that could help her with that question of the secret hidden from her right now.

She looked inside of her things and started to do some search, she knew when she was born and all of that but for now she wanted to know if something happened around the time she was born or maybe something else happened after that when she was a bit older but then she found it, the answer to her question and to a truth that she now wanted to be real as she now hated someone very much for hiding this from her from the very start a person she thought was someone special when really was nothing but a dirty liar to her and she now wanted to get revenge for what happened this whole time long ago.

 **About how Hamato Yoshi kidnapped her from her true parents Harley Quinn and the Joker.**


End file.
